That Little Cat
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: My cat died today so I wanted to dedicate this to him. But I'm really upset, so it's not very good, sorry. Will always love and miss you. R.I.P. DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR DO I GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS


**Me: Hi…**

**Inuyasha: It's about time you-!**

**Kagome: Shh! Miko? What's wrong honey?**

**Me: My…cat just got put down…*sniffles***

**Miroku: Oh…I'm sorry.**

**Sango: Is there anything we can do to help you?**

**Me: Not really…just writing this in memory of him.**

**Kagome: I'm so sorry…**

**Inuyasha: Pfft! It's just a dumb cat, why would you-**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: *flops to ground***

**Me: He may have just been an animal, but I loved him and I didn't even get to say goodbye or see him before he died. I didn't even know he was going to die.**

**Inuyasha: *sighs and wraps an arm around my shoulders* I'm sorry.**

**Me: *cuddles***

**Inuyasha: *blushes lightly***

**Everyone else: *smiles at his kindness***

**Me: S-Sorry if this is EXTREMELY short, but I just don't feel like writing much anymore today…**

**8**

Kagome was sobbing in her room and Inuyasha had been crouched outside of her bedroom window for about 20 minutes. He had no idea what to do. She had been crying for about 2 hours and it hurt to see her so upset. Slowly tapping on her window, he saw her hiccup and look up at him in confusion. But then she sniffed and stood, opening the window to let him in. As soon as he was inside, she sat back down on her bed and covered her eyes with her hands, crying into them brokenly. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before kneeling in front of her, "Are you okay…?"

She shook her head, "No…"

He bit his lip, "What's the matter?"

In her mind she was extremely confused, he was never usually this nice to her. Why would he be nice after only seeing her cry? Sniffling a little bit, she wiped her nose on a hankie. "Buyo…" God, she could barely say it out loud! "Buyo…wasn't eating…so…" She hiccupped again. "…so we took him to the vet. T-They said he had cancer tumors on his kidneys…so they…put him down…"

Almost instantly, she began sobbing again.

Inuyasha had no clue what putting down meant, "What do you mean by being 'put down'?"

She **almost **smiled at his cluelessness. Almost. "It means…they…i-injected him with…a cer-certain chemical that…stops your heart…and k-kills you…"

The horrified half demon watched as the raven haired girl burst into tears once again, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and sighed sadly. "You can stay for a few more days."

"Will you stay with me?"

He nodded, she sniffled and cuddled closer to him. "It just hurts knowing that I didn't even get to say goodbye! He was taken to the vet because he wouldn't eat and now he's gone! We just thought he had a toothache! But now he's dead! I didn't spend enough time with him! He seemed to trust me more than anyone! I miss him so much! I won't be able to get over this, I know I won't! Inuyasha, this hurts so much! I never got to say goodbye! I…never got to say goodbye…!" She sobbed her heart out into his chest and he let her, holding her as tightly as she could. "You're strong. I know you'll be able to get through this. All you need to do is remember that he died peacefully and that he loved you. Okay?" Hiccupping, she nodded curtly. "Alright…" Then she fell asleep and he had some time to think about all of this.

Sure, he wasn't really close to the cat, but he still cared about it. And knowing that the small, fat, four legged demon spawn was gone made his heart break just…a lot. He knew that Kagome wouldn't be the same after this experience, but he knew that he would try to be there for her just as well as everyone else. Looking down at her, he sighed and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Honestly, he felt a lump rising in his throat. Knowing that the poor car was in so much pain before his peaceful death made his stomach churn. He wasn't sure what 'cancerous tumors' really were, but he had a feeling that they were extremely fatal. Although he had a lot of questions, there was one he wanted to ask the big guy in the clouds most. Sighing, he mumbled it under his breath. "Why him?" Couldn't that old guy see how much that cat meant to them? Did he really have to go so soon? Was it really his time? There was one thing he knew for sure. The tears in his eyes proved this to him for definite. God, that cat meant more to everyone than it knew.

**8**

**Me: That was the shortest thing ever.**

**Inuyasha: *huffs***

**Kagome: It's okay, you just aren't in the mood.**

**Me: No. I'm not.**

**Sango: You'll be okay.**

**Me: I know.**

**Miroku: Let's not continue this, you seem in a bad mood.**

**Me: I'm glad that I made it a bit better at least.**

**Miroku: *sighs* Yeah, we're proud of you.**

**Sango: *hugs me* You're strong! Don't worry, be happy!**

**Me: *sighs* Please do not quote that song.**

**Sango: *blinks in confusion* What song?**

**Me: *chuckles* Never mind.**

**Shippo: Are you okay, Miko?**

**Kagome: Don't bother her too much, okay?**

**Shippo: Okay Kagome.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah runt! Don't you see she's upset?!**

**Me: It's okay, Inuyasha. Thank you.**

**Inuyasha: W-Whatever.**

**Kagome: You seem upset still.**

**Me: I am.**

**Miroku: Time to go.**

**Me: Bye guys, thanks for reading. **


End file.
